disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Bad Wolf/Gallery
Images of Big Bad Wolf. Concept art Wolf-drawing-500.jpg Threelilpigs-wolf-model.jpg 10499236 1.jpg Big Bad Model sheet.jpeg Screenshots ''The Three Little Pigs Waotbbw01.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf scared the Pigs Vlcsnap-2012-01-23-23h50m12s227.png Big-Bad-Wolf-2.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf at the door of the second pig Bigbadwolf.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf at the door of the first pig The Three Little Pigs.jpg Silly12.jpg Wdac-v2-01.jpg wolf1.png 10686656_392646870860526_5232080135684335359_n.png 1452256_392646854193861_2169155532772911309_n.png|A naked Big Bad Wolf attempts to blow down the house of Practical Pig 10420158_389916714466875_1158558364748951789_n.png|The Big Bad Wolf tries to open the door Singedtentacle-ThreeLittlePigs medium.jpg 10683475_389916677800212_5215989049410891766_o.png|The Big Bad Wolf runs away Vlcsnap-2012-01-23-23h46m18s192.png Ttv1-12.jpg 00126836.jpg 10734098_389916644466882_4247670981525476406_n.png|Big Bad Wolf at the chimney 00126838.jpg tp5.png 29714.jpg The Big Bad Wolf 20406.jpg The-big-bad-wolf-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf dresses himself like a fairy Big Bad Wolf 5.jpg Big Bad Wolf 2.jpg Tumblr_n75aez4PB41r3jmn6o1_1280.png Big-Bad-Wolf-3.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf attacks the grandmother of Red Hood Bbwpdo.jpg 20407.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother Wdac-v2-02.jpg The Big Bad Wolf.jpg|The Wolf attacks Red Hood Tumblr n75ai5XaEc1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 20410.jpg Three Little Wolves 23805.jpg Tumblr lv3p7dvc1c1qhcrb0o1 500.jpg 1936-petitsloups-3.jpg 1936-petitsloups-4.jpg The-three-little-wolves-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf dressed up like Lil' Bo Peep 23811.jpg 23812.jpg Three Little Wolves 5.jpg The Practical Pig 025-005pretty.jpg 025-006trap.jpg 1939-practical-3.jpg Tumblr lkwrwxGqiH1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf dressed as a mermaid 28611.jpg|Big Bad Wolf disguised as a cop 025-007manmask.jpg 025-009falling.jpg 025-012waterboard.jpg PRACTICAL_PIG.png 025-013anal.jpg Practical Pig 4.jpg 28612.jpg House of Mouse A4kFx.jpg|Big Bad Wolf and Little Bad Wolf in ''House of Mouse. Big bad wolf.jpg BigBadLittleBad.jpg 29750.jpg Big Bad Wolf's nose gets injured.jpg|"My achin' nose." Bigbadwolflunch.png Big bad Wolf daddy.jpg|Big Bad Wolf Daddy Big bad Wolf daddy again.jpg HOMEP2BBWD.png Char 25997.jpg|Big Bad Wolf in House of Mouse 45.PNG Bambi&Lobo HouseOfMouse.png House Of Mouse - (Ep. 44) - House Of Turkey7.jpg Chernabog&BigBad-House of Villains03.jpg BigBad-House of Villains.jpg|Replacing Horace in the Control Room image_0120.jpg|Big Bad Wolf in Mickey's House of Villains Bambi startles Big Bad Wolf.png|The Wolf and the Bambi Big Bad Wolf settling for ham.png HungryBigBadWolf.png Cameos and other appearances Tumblr n23n1vERQI1r3jmn6o5 1280.png|Big Bad Wolf in Mickey's Polo Team 1936-polo-11.jpg 23410.jpg Tumblr m22ivcX3wt1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nb6nbpDez71qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|The wolf makes a cameo appearance in Toby Tortoise Returns BigBadWolfOldKingCole.jpeg|Big Bad Wolf in Old King Cole The thrifty pig 5large.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf as a Nazi in The Thrifty Pig 1963-grillon-5.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf's appearance in the Mexican short Cri-Crí "el grillito cantor" Tumblr_nb6nex7BnS1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|Big Bad Wolf in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Framed201wolf.jpg LoboFeroz Bonkers.png|The Big Bad Wolf in Bonkers Bonkers - Casabonkers - bigbadwolf.jpg|Another Big Bad Wolf cameo in Bonkers Tumblr lwo96qzAvj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|The wolf's cameo in Mickey's Christmas Carol Mickey Mouse 2013 Big Bad Wolf.png|The Big Bad Wolf in the Mickey Mouse episode "Sock Burglar". Dream6.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf in the Mickey Mouse episode "The Perfect Dream". Dream9.jpg Dream12.jpg|Cameo in Mickey Mouse seriable-obs-781144-600x350.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf in Once Upon a Time. CarriedAway2.jpeg Printed media scaryfoulfellowwolf.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf as he appears in the Little Golden Book "Three Little Pigs" Big Bad Wolf-comic.jpg Big Bad Wolf-comic 2.png P'tit Loup # 126.jpg BigBadWolfmeetsPinocchio.jpg Hut.jpg BigBadWolfinlove.jpg Tumblr_nf22omCxXL1skqw0co1_1280.jpg Us wdc 639d 008 lw.png Le journal de mickey 309.jpg Le journal de mickey 104-1.jpg Ss14panel.jpg Dtu-supervillains.jpg COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg Mickey magazine 211 french cover 640.jpg Big Bad-Li'l Bad-Br'er Bear.jpg Big Bad-Br'er Bear&Br'er Fox.jpg Big Bad-Li'l Bad-Br'er Bear02.jpg Vacation_Parade_1_p091_LilBadWolf.jpg Vacation_Parade_1_p092.jpg Vacation_Parade_1_p093.jpg Vacation_Parade_1_p094.jpg Vacation_Parade_1_p095.jpg Vacation_Parade_1_p096.jpg Vacation_Parade_1_p097.jpg Vacation_Parade_1_p098.jpg 1936 DISNEY 2.png Blog BBW.jpg Big Bad-Li'l Bad-Br'er Bear03.jpg BigBadWolfbreakfast.jpg Dinner time.jpg Ss15.jpg 11189 1.jpg Captain Hook's Christmas.jpg Uk mmw 006a 001.jpg 672E9FF1-C666-4234-8A8A-ED4B72B8ED0F.png Disney Parks and other live appearances 2113181096_611a996df5.jpg|Big Bad Wolf in SpectroMagic 264496192_3d4f3c6cb5.jpg|Big Bad Wolf with the pigs at one of the Disney Parks 3830927996_b5f9fe1d98.jpg|Big Bad Wolf statue in a Disney Store 4591021056_d24c525115.jpg|Big Bad Wolf Statue 5347942683 cd3edfceeb.jpg|Artwork of the Wolf helping with Disney California Adventure's expansion MMR Big Bad Wolf Shadow.jpg|The Wolf's shadow in the Mickey Mouse Revue. Wolfgangtrio.jpg|Big Bad Wolf in a Mickey's Philharmagic queue poster Big Bad Wolf Costume.jpg bigbadwolfautograph.jpg|Big Bad Wolf's signature. BigBadWolfinDisneylandFun.jpg|Big Bad Wolf in Disneyland Fun Christmas At Walt Disney World Villains.jpg Img2816.jpg Video games bigbad_em2.jpg|A figure of the Big Bad Wolf in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Gam n64 mt2.jpg|Big Bad Wolf in Magical Tetris Challenge Merchandise and Miscellaneous Bbwolf.jpg|Big Bad Wolf in the WDCC Big Bad Wolf Figurine.jpg|Another Big Bad Wolf figurine in the WDCC Big bad wolf 4.jpg Big Bad Wolf Figurine B&W.jpg|Black & White Figurine big bad wolf pin.jpg|"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" button BigBadMousepin.jpg|Mickey Mouse dressed as Big Bad Wolf pin Silly-symphony-movie-poster-1933-1020197786.jpg BB Wolf clock.jpg Snow white tin.jpg Tara0037.jpg Tara0021.jpg MMCO-27TheBigBadWolf.jpg Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood board game Bbwolfrubber.jpg Oversized - Disney - Animal Kindom.jpg Zeke Midas (Lobo Feroz).png Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries